


your love, my love, beloved

by moonlitpyre



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Outdoor Sex, idk how to write smut without making it cheesy and romantic, worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitpyre/pseuds/moonlitpyre
Summary: He looked up at the statue, the Goddess’ expression unflinching—unchanged. He could almost feel her presence around him, could almost hear the faintness of her voice as he had plenty of times in the past. She liked to giggle and she liked to laugh; she liked to hear his stories, and tend to his worries, and yet he could barely give her something in return. His stomach twisted at the thought, and after a deep breath he gulped.“Should you decide my bread is not enough, dear Goddess, I offer you my life. Perhaps a young pesky farmer isn’t worth much, but I wish to give you all, and yet I have nothing.”[Dimitri pays a yearly visit to his long forgotten Goddess.]
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	your love, my love, beloved

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this short fic in time for Valentine's Day. The piece was inspired by [this commission](https://twitter.com/fe3hdeityzine/status/1345769389170290688?s=20) from the Garden of Eden zine, I loved the piece and wanted to pay it rendition. 
> 
> Thank you so much to [ Molly ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxMearcstapa/pseuds/MxMearcstapa) and [ Jaz ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnnoticedCropCircle/pseuds/UnnoticedCropCircle) who helped me beta read it!
> 
> Title comes from Epithalamium by Pablo Neruda

The path towards the Goddess’ temple was a steep yet rather charming trail. It had always been surrounded by trees, flowers of many colours—interesting blooms Dimitri was unable to find elsewhere. The temple had been hidden over by the course of years, forgotten amidst the forest, where only swallows and deer would rest.

Dimitri had learned the pathway by memory, had visited the temple every year since he was of age. The Goddess, although merciful and beautiful, had long since been forgotten—her name nothing but a tattered two--syllable memory replaced by thick tomes and a merciless God.

The ruins that had long since hosted the temple were set atop a little hill where butterflies reposed. They gazed at Dimitri curiously, fled around him with interest and undying curiosity—like faeries chasing after a young boy. He had often carried treats to give to them, trinkets meant to be given as gifts. But that had all but been forgotten as Dimitri’s crops kept drying, and all he could bring to the temple was but the meek offering meant to honour his Goddess.

It had been as such for the past three years, every passing month drier than the former. Dimitri had known he was cursed, had imagined plenty the ones who condemned him—called him heretic and cursed his lands. But every year Dimitri was more embarrassed—a humble farmer of three and twenty, unworthy of the upstanding standing woman he fervently chased after.

He took a step inside the temple and laid down the battered loaf of bread. He knew of the Goddess’ love for human dishes; she had enjoyed a plate of pastries in Dimitri’s presence. She was kind, much more so than any God or Goddess Dimitri had learned of throughout his life. She had spoken to him aplenty, had heard his pleas and offered comfort and wisdom when he needed it. His devotion for her had become a double--edged blade, a loving transaction—an endless devotion for a woman who couldn’t be held.

He realised with a heavy heart how empty her temple had become, his meek offering the only piece that had been set down under the tall statue of her that graced the temple. She looked somber, her expression as unreadable as often was her voice. Dimitri was well aware of how little people had come to care for her, how many a worshipper had fled to take on the mantle of this new lord—this merciless god, unjust and unkind unlike her.

Dimitri’s head fell in shame as he bent on his knees to welcome her.

“Dear Goddess, please forgive this wretched man for the offering he lays before you,” he murmured, his voice breaking as he thought of the Goddess, standing still from where she lay in heaven, her heart broken after spending years looking over her people—the ones who had forgotten her. “I am your humble servant, yet I could only but bring you a worthless loaf of bread. My crops haven’t thrived this year, as they haven’t for a long while.”

He looked up at the statue, the Goddess’ expression unflinching—unchanged. He could almost feel her presence around him, could almost hear the faintness of her voice as he had plenty of times in the past. She liked to giggle and she liked to laugh; she liked to hear his stories, and tend to his worries, and yet he could barely give her something in return. His stomach twisted at the thought, and after a deep breath he gulped.

“Should you decide my bread is not enough, dear Goddess, I offer you my life. Perhaps a young pesky farmer isn’t worth much, but I wish to give you all, and yet I have nothing.”

He let out a sigh and looked down, his eyes briefly shifting to the loaf of bread he had offered, before he briskly closed them. He waited patiently for an answer, for the Goddess to walk down from the temple to end his life. She was merciful, yes, but she had done so much for the world only to be paid with dust. She could take on the whole world if she wished to, could turn the world into her temple, and take away any life, as she could with Dimitri—but he dearly wished to give it on his own.

A bright light enveloped the temple then, golden rays of sunlight blazing from every corner of the room. It wasn’t uncommon for the Goddess to walk down to Earth on her day of worship--Dimitri had seen a beam with her face plenty a time before—and yet each time he was barren, surprised by her very existence and marvelled by her beauty. 

But never before had the Goddess walked on Earth fully, never before had she walked down to welcome her priestesses on land. She stood taller than her statue, the cloth that hugged her curved body swaying as rhythmically as her hair. She offered a hand for Dimitri to take, and smiled down as she took in the loaf of bread.

Dimitri stared at her in awe, his eyes lost on the green locks that cascaded down from her head. Her eyes were as bright as the sunlight—a beautiful gleam that paralleled her pale hair. She gazed at Dimitri still smiling, her hand extended to reach for him to stand. Dimitri took it reluctantly, his eyes fixed on her small and delicate hands. He remained on the floor flabbergasted before he promptly shook his head.

“My lady, are you not displeased with me?” he quietly asked. “I had thought you’d come to me angry, and had come to end my life.”

The Goddess giggled and shook her head, her hand patting the blond locks that covered his head. She pulled him up to stand and guided him through the beaming light, the warmth of her presence enveloping him and filling him with a certain sense of unmitigated calm.

She led him through the light to a small pond, the woods that surrounded them more ethereal than the ones that surrounded her temple. It was unlike anything Dimitri had ever experienced, his eyes wildly roaming around.

The Goddess removed his shirt gently, her hands tugging at the holes and patches he had sewn down. It was an old cotton shirt, the kind owned by farmers, merchants and the common people of the land. The shirt had belonged to his father, a proud farmer who often traveled from the north to south. He was tall as he was sturdy, a handsome and exemplary man. Dimitri had taken care of the shirt, had kept it and worn it when the Goddess went down to visit the land. It was of all his favourite, but over the years it had been battered down.

“You’ve always been so kind to me,” the Goddess softly responded, her fingers grazing the rich skin that covered Dimitri’s arms. “You’ve often stayed at the temple late at night. I’ve always cherished your presence, appreciated the gifts you’ve given me over the years. You’ve never once forgotten me, and for that, I’d like to give you something back.”

Dimitri stared at the Goddess confused, his eyes widening as the gentle woman guided him towards the pond, her fingers caressing his rough skin with every movement as they walked on. She got rid of his underclothing, his torn trousers and the thin ribbon that held up his hair. She caressed his body so delicately, every touch sending his chest aflame.

She washed his body with tender fingers, her thumbs caressing his cheeks and hair. She left behind his back a trail of kisses, each as tender as the soft-spoken words he had given to her every year with his visits—each as loving, as devoted as himself. He watched in silence as the graceful woman pampered him, his heart beating loudly against his chest. He turned around to lock eyes with her, and with a strong hand he made certain to hold hers.

“Please, allow me to return the favour,” he murmured, his voice as sweet as hers. “I am but your humble servant, and to share this tender moment with you would be my greatest privilege.”

The Goddess promptly nodded, her gentle smile spreading across to her eyes. She removed her white gown hastily, the curves of her body swaying from side to side. Dimitri turned away with cheeks flaring but smiled as she joined him in hand.

Dimitri washed her, his soft caresses mimicking her own. His fingers, although calloused from the years he had spent farming, were delicate enough to grace her smooth skin in loving caresses—tender gestures meant to comfort a goddess. He marvelled at the moment quietly, closed his eyes as he tried to bask in the moment; but the thought of pressing his lips against her collarbone pestered him, and so he promptly turned himself away.

“Dear Goddess, would you allow me to touch you?” he asked shyly, his eyes interlocked with hers. “Do you allow me to share my kisses, my love and devotion for you?”

The Goddess’ expression turned into something gentler, her teasing smile all but gone. She took his hands in hers in a swift movement, and pressed them against her plump chest. 

“Please, my dear love, just call me Byleth, and bask in this tenderness with me. Let me hold you tonight as one would a lover, and share your kisses and devotion with me.”

The kiss she shared with Dimitri was nothing short of passionate, her fingers sliding through his hair in desperate movements. Dimitri held onto her tightly, his own hands sliding to her hips and neck. He trailed a few kisses across her backside, her collarbones and shoulders. He peppered her soft skin with a lick of his tongue, with the calluses of his fingers.

He hesitated briefly before his hands slid to her breasts, his movements uneasy, yet his gaze resolute. He waited for a confirmation before she took his hands to massage her, the gentle touch of his rough hand sending shivers all across her spine. Goddess Byleth was nothing short of divine, beautiful and ethereal as she let out a pleasured cry. 

She moved to the rhythm of his fingers, of his loving touches and passionate kisses. The noises that left her lips were the sweetest melody, a harmonious composition when she and Dimitri performed a duet. She slid her fingers down his body, and allowed her fingers to continue the ensemble.

They kissed for what felt like hours Dimitri would never forget. Each of them relishing in the love that had been spent. Goddess Byleth had climbed atop him, had rocked against his body in a criminally slow pace. They’d made love in the water, over the rock right at the top of the pond, where flowers bloomed like no other, and bodies one with nature had become. She’d left trails of kisses all over his body, had licked down every drop of his love. Dimitri in exchange had adored her, had peppered the space between her legs in tender kisses, before he climbed up to kiss her breasts. For hours they had loved one another, and for plenty more hours they would remain.

The morning light had welcomed them, wrapped up in each other in a tender embrace. They had abandoned the pond a few hours before, and had laid on the grass instead. Goddess Byleth traced his jawline with her tender fingers, her gaze curious as he looked the world up and down. She placed a tender kiss on his forehead, before she announced:

“I’d like it if you stayed with me, here forever by my side,” her voice came as a sweet melody, and in turn, he held her tighter to his side. “Would you like to stay with me here, forever, or would you rather go back?”

Dimitri stroked her cheek with utmost affection, his chest blooming with unknown anticipation. Hours before he had sworn the Goddess wouldn’t forgive him, wouldn’t take his loaf of bread for its little worth. Now she offered him a seat beside her, for the two of them to remain together in eternal love.

“I vow to stay by you forever, to worship you and love you until you want me no more. I am but your humble servant,” he reminded her, the kiss he pressed to her lips, the most loving and tender of all. “And if I can make my Goddess Byleth happy, then I vow to do so until I can no longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
